peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 32
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 32 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 ;Comments *Another in a series of early 90s compilations by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81, although several tracks in part 1 appear to come from later in the decade. This one contains extracts from the cover version specials. *John apologises that he cannot fulfill a listener's request for George Michael, claiming with great sincerity that he has left all of his LPs by Michael at home. Again. Tracklisting Part 1 *Silver: 'Do You Wanna Dance (7 inch)' (Black Label) 06 July 1991 Released in 1980. John tries it at 33 rpm too, but is not convinced. :(JP: 'Where can they possibly be now? Detained during Her Majesty's Pleasure, I think.') 06 July 1991 *Better Beatles: 'Penny Lane (7 inch)' (self-released) 06 July 1991 :(JP: 'Much better than the original, of course.') 06 July 1991 *Y Pants: 'Off The Hook (7 inch EP-Y Pants)' (99) 06 July 1991 *Atyniad Ychwanegol: 'Ebrill 9fed (7 inch EP-Ebrill y 9fed)' (Pop Positive) Recorded in Rhosneigr. *End Result: 'Don't Sleep In The Subway (12 inch EP-Ward)' (Ruthless) :(JP: 'I'll see if Radio 2 would be interested in borrowing that.') *Crust: 'Feelings (7 inch)' (Trance Syndicate) (JP: 'The seeing-to it deserves....the ultimate cover version in that after that, nobody will ever sing 'Feelings' again. Well, they will, but they certainly shouldn't.') Ø *Atrocity: 'Unimpressed (LP-Infected)' (Metalcore) *Louvin Brothers: 'Satan Is Real (Compilation LP-Capitol Country Music Classics)' (Capitol) :(JP: 'He's a bugger that Satan, isn't he? He's all over the place.') *London Elektricity: 'Dirty Dozen (12 inch)' (Hospital) *Les Baxter: 'Moon Moods (3xCD-Dr. Samuel J. Hoffman And The Theremin)' (Basta) *Rechenzentrum: 'Norden (LP-The John Peel Session)' (Kitty-Yo) 04 October 2001 *Clive Painter: 'Rocket Science (CD-Wolf)' (Snowstorm) 04 October 2001 *Go! 'Milk (LP-Total)' (First Strike) Played on 05 August 1991 (Radio Bremen) :(JP: 'For those of you who are listening to this programme at the Reading Festival, don't worry, I'll be back with you later on today, and if you want to rush over and, you know, touch the hem of my garments, feel quite free to do it. Don't be embarrassed at all. It might clear up that extraordinary skin condition.') Part 2 *Better Beatles: 'I'm Down (7 inch)' (self-released) 07 July 1991 *Shamen: 'Purple Haze (Compilation LP-If 6 Was 9 A Tribute To Jimi Hendrix)' (Imaginary) 07 July 1991 :(JP: 'This next record was bound to be included in any programme like this, because I sing on it, and indeed whistle on it, and I think rather prettily, althouh when the record came out,it got a terrible slagging from much of the press, and this track in particular was singled out for, er, opprobrium.') 07 July 1991 *Altered Images: 'Song Sung Blue (LP-Pinky Blue)' (Epic) 07 July 1991 *Half Japanese: 'Tears Of A Clown (Compilation LP-Just When You Thought It Was...Quiet!)' (Quiet) 07 July 1991 *Ted Chippington: 'The Wanderer (12 inch)' (Vindaloo) 14 July 1991 *Pale Saints: 'Kinky Love (7 inch)' (4AD) 14 July 1991 *Colourbox: 'Baby I Love You So (12 inch)' (4AD) 14 July 1991 *Birthday Party: 'Loose (12 inch-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) 14 July 1991 *Bush Tetras: 'Cold Turkey (Compilation LP-Start Swimming)' (Stiff America) 14 July 1991 *Weirdos: 'Message From The Underworld (7 inch)' (Insipid Vinyl) 20 July 1991 *Babes In Toyland: 'Handsome And Gretel (7 inch)' (Insipid Vinyl) 20 July 1991 *Honeymoon Killers: 'Kansas City Milkman (7 inch)' (Insipid Vinyl) 20 July 1991 *Yximaloo: 'Man's Man (CD-The Worst Of 1986)' (Sakura Wrechords) 20 July 1991 File ;Name *best of peel vol 32 parts 1 & 2 ;Length *00:46:30, 00:47:00 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?kztjevmczzo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape